Insanoville
by inuyashabunny91
Summary: Enter the double doors of Shikon High. Or a place I like to call Insanoville. Where everything that can happen...does happen. Its a lot better than my first story.
1. The beginning

Hello this idea came to me and a very talented friend of mine SilentSnowLeopord. I had to do a story with her because she super talented and she my best friend. No worries im going to finish my other two stories. This story will be music filled. Now without further adue, let us welcome you to our story. Welcome to Insanoville.

(Sighs) this going to be annoying…..i do not own inuyasha….

I sighed as I stood in the mirror. I had on a pair of red shorts with black lace see-through leggings. A red short sleeve t-shirt with a black tank top over it. My black boots stopped at my ankles. I wore my black finger-less glove on my right hand, it stopped at my wrist. I topped it off with my black cat eared headband.

My dressing room door opened, I heard the music begin and the crowd screaming my name. I looked over at my manger Ayumi as she came in. Tonight is the night for my last concert. Tonight is her last night as my manager. She walked to the stage with me one last time and hugged me.

'This is it honey.' She said.

I smiled and walked out onto the stage where the cheers began thunderous. I snatched the microphone off the stand.

'How are you guys doin?' I screamed into the mic.

'Here is my last song of the night that you guys asked for. You guys have been an awesome crowd.'

(anything you see in this means she's singing)

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection

I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that  
I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I have been doing this for years. Since I was thirteen and my mom discovered I have a gift. Ayumi is a known manager and was available, my mom hired her soon after.

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed  
If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I'm now seventeen and a junior in high school. My mom got this really great job offer in Tokyo, so now we are moving there with my grandpa. I'll be attending a new school called Shikon High.

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

This is my last concert for a while until I get settled in the new state. Don't worry I'll be back to singing. It's in my blood. I'm not famous yet, but I do have many loyal fans.

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)  
I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

As my song finished, I stroke my final pose with my fist in the air making a peace sign as confetti guns went off everywhere going on me and my fans. I looked out into the crowd with tears streaming down my face.

'Ill see you guys soon.' I said into the microphone.

My name is Kagome Higurashi.


	2. meeting Sango

I have no reason why I haven't been updating…really besides all the hate reviews…..but you know what you haters can suck on lol…now I haven't stop my other story for those interested. I wanted to start this one….so here's the next chapter of Insaneoville…b.t.w…this story going to start off a tad boring and may have a few time skips but I'll put in a warning…..just a heads up

Yes I do own inuyasha…..(looks around) fine. Fine I do not own inuyasha….here's the next chapter enjoy…..

'It's been a few weeks since my last concert. I moved to Shinjuku Tokyo. Let me tell you it's a lot different than Chicago. We now lived in this very huge five bedroom house where my grandfather James lived. We just arrived.'

"Cryscel? How are you?" my grandpa asked as he hugged my mom.

"I'm fine daddy. How are you?"

"I'm fine crissy. I'm glad you here."

Where's little Kagome and little Souta?"

"They not so little any more dad. Kagome is now seventeen and Souta is now fourteen."

"Hey grandpa." I said

"Hey gramps" Souta said.

"Well come on in and get unpacked" James told his daughter

I walked into my bedroom and was in shocked. My bedroom was huge. It has its own bathroom and a very huge walk-in closet. The walls are a soft aqua blue, a flat screen TV mounted on the walls emerald green silk sheets lay on a huge canopy bed. I think I died and gone to heaven.

"Kagome we are going to run to the store to get some groceries and other few errands we will be back in a little while or do you want to come?" my mother yelled

"I'm fine mom I'm going to stay here and unpack." I yelled back.

"Ok we shouldn't be gone long." She said as I heard her close the front door.

I turned on my radio and Hinder lips of an angel was playing.

I started to sing along with the song and unpack. I walked downstairs to throw away some empty boxes when the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and was met with a girl who look my age. She wore black sweat pants, a white wife beater and white air force tennis shoes.

"Hey my name is Sango Taijiya. I live down the street. I saw a girl my age and thought finally a girl on my street." She said with a laugh.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. And it's nice to meet you."

"Do you need any help unpacking? And we can get to know each other some."

"I just finished, but we can sit outside on the swing and talk if you want to."

"Sure I have nothing to do." Sango said

"So what year of high school are you in?" Sango asked

"I'm a junior. I'll be attending Shikon High on Monday. What about you?

"Oh! You're going to be our new student there? Well I'm a junior there and let me be the first to officially welcome you so welcome to hell."

"Um.. Gee that's a very charming welcome."

"Don't worry, you have one friend already. And Monday you can meet the rest of us. Except Miroku. You don't want to meet him trust me." Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"ill take your word. Hey do you want to come in? I still have some unpackin to do."

"I thought you said you were done?" Sango asked with a confused look.

"A girl you never met comes to you asking to come inside and help you unpack. What would you do?" I replied chuckling.

"And now how do you feel about me?" she said laughing.

"I think I met my new best friend." I said laughing as we went inside the house to unpack.


	3. Shikon High

Awe shoot second update today. Woot woot! I have a lot of free time so I decided to update again today. So here I the third chapter of Insanoville. I hope u guys enjoy and remember to review…just no negative review please!

I do (not) own Inuyasha…

Minor times skip….

The weekend flew by so fast hanging with Sango. We went to the movies, did a little school shopping and now its Monday.

My alarm clock went off and I pressed the snooze button.

"Kagome c'mon it's the first day at our new school get up"! Souta yelled as he jumped on me fully dressed.

"I'm up I'm up okay?" I threw the covers back and look at him.

"Good well mom dropping me off at school. So I'll see you later sis." He said and ran out my bedroom door closing it behind him.

"Damn so much for my ten minute snooze." I said getting out the bed.

I took a shower wrap a towel around me and went out into my room.

I walk over to my closet and picked out an outfit. I put on my black fishnet leggings blue and black plaid shorts and let my suspenders hang over my butt. I found my white short sleeve t-shirt with my initials 'K' on both sleeves in black lettering. A pair of white tub socks and my black pumps. I walked over to my dresser and started brushing my hair out I clip my top half up and let the rest hang to the middle of my back. I was putting on my silver earring when I heard the doorbell.

"Kagome! Your friend Sango is here to take you to school." My mother yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled as I grabbed my book bag off the door and ran downstairs.

"Hey you run in heels?' Sango asked. She had on a pair of white jeans, a black shirt that read 'in my world you're not a factor' in pink letters and some pink black and white Jordan's.

"Long story that I'll tell you some day."

"Well okay let's go." Bye mom, bye gramps, Souta."

We walk to her blue ford explorer (I really don't know any Japanese cars so please bear with me thank u and Kagome don't a have a car in this story…..yet)

We pulled up at Shikon High fifteen minutes later.

"Are you ready kagome?" Sango asked me.

"Truthfully no I'm so freakin nervous."

"c'mon. You have me and I won't let anything happen to you. I'll even introduce you to some of my friends. I'll be right beside you promise."

"Thanks Sango I'm so happy to have-holy shit are those demons?!"

"Kagome freakin relax. I'm by your side c'mon don't be scared." She said hooking her arm through mines as we walk into the school building.

We walked into the principal office.

"Hi we have a new student." Sango said.

"What's your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Okay let's see. Oh here we are enjoy your school year here at Shikon High."

"Thank you." I said as we walked out

"Okay let's see." Sango said

English

Trigonometry

History

Lunch

Home economics

Gym

Choir

"Wow you have English, lunch, gym, home economics, and choir with me." Sango said excitedly. I looked over at her.

"Yup this gon be a long year." I said laughing

"What's that supposed to mean chicken?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." I said walking away.

"Ummm. Kagome? Class is this way."

"Oh I knew that I just wanted to see if you knew." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Right. She said as we headed to class.

Okay I know this is probably a bad place to stop, but I have 2 lil girls who gets up early and its one in the morning now. I got to get some sleep. Don forget to review and ill update within a week…chow

Bunniye


	4. meeting the gang

Hey I'm back with a new chapter for my fellow readers. I'm not going to blab a whole lot because you came to read. Some of the characters maybe O.C but I'm going to try to keep them in character…that pretty much it…wait the song in the first chapter is called I can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus…so here the next chapter enjoy…..don't forget to review…..

We walked into our first period class which was English. I sat in the only empty seat which was next to Sango. A boy who had on a black head band black baggy jeans and a green shirt turned to look at Sango. He had crystal blue eyes and long hair in a ponytail.

"Sup Sango." He looked at me. "You must be new?"

I nodded.

"I'm Kouga and let me say you are very beautiful."

"Um. Thanks I guess."

The redhead girl sitting next to him jumped out of her seat.

"Kouga u conniving back stabbing two-timer! Are you freaking kidding me? You seriously going to flirt with her and I'm sitting right here next to you? We have been going out since 9th grade! Are you fuckin kidding me Kouga Wolfe?!"

"Ayame chill. I didn't mean anything by it. I wouldn't do that to you. I promise I love and respect you way too much calm down."

"I'm sorry I guess I over reacted."

"You guess? You don't have to worry she-wolf."

"Do you guys notice that the teacher is always late?" Sango said

The redhead girl turned around and smiled.

"I know what give with the old guy? She looked at me. "Hi. Sorry about that. I'm Ayame Wolfe." Ayame had her red hair into two pigtails. She had on a black and red plaid school girl skirt. A solid red tank top that stop just above her belly button showing her piercing. Black flats and her boyfriend's black jacket which was unzipped and stop mid-thigh

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. Are you married to him? I'm not being mean just nosey." I said.

"No I just love how it sounds." She giggled

"Maybe one day she will be Mrs. Wolfe. If I like her that much." Kouga said putting his arm around her.

"Hey!" Ayame said as she pushed Kouga.

"You remind me a lot of my cousin Rin. So bubbly."

"She's not always like this. She can be a nut case." Sango said.

"Hmmm. I know you're not talking." Ayame retorted.

"Sorry class I'm so late. I had to get a class who has a substitute teacher under control." Mr. Hojo said coming into class.

"We also have a new student joining us Kagome Higurashi. Kogome why don't you stand up and tell us about yourself."

"ok." I said standing up. "As you know my name is Kagome. I just moved here from the United States. I'm just your average girl. Well I try to be.. I hang out with friends, I shop."

"Are you single?" A guy yelled out.

"Not that it matter but yes I'm very single." I said laughing.

"sweet." Another guy said.

"Ok thanks you may have a seat." Mr. Hojo said. As I sat back down I notice he smirked at me.

"Today class we are going to learn about priestess Mirdiroko.

"Midoriko was a miko centuries before the events of the series, when the shoguns served as de facto rulers over most of Japan. As a priestess she was well known for her immense spiritual powers and abilities, more specifically her ability to purify a yōkai souls and spirits, rendering them powerless. It was because of this power that Midoriko was both hated and feared by demon."

"Wow that was interesting." I told Sango after we were leaving class.

"Yeah it was especially the way Mr. Hobo kept giving you those I want to eat you looks." Sango laughed

"He was not."

"Sure Kagome I have to get to my next class. I'll catch you later ok?" Sango said walking off to her class.

"Hey Sango. I don't know where my class is." I said to the air. Sango was already gone.

"Just great." I said to myself.

I turned around and ran into a wall of brick muscles and fell down. I looked up saw the most gorgeous gold eyes. His hair was white as the snow with two triangles ears on top of his head. (Guess who). He had on a pair of red baggy shorts. A white wife beater and a pair of red and white Jordan's.

"You just won't give me a break huh Kikyo?"

'Kikyo?'

I know this is a bad place to stop, but its late. This story is starting off slow but it gets better. Well ta-ta for now and don't forget to review.

5 reviews for the next chapter.

Next chapter: bumping into Inuyasha.

Chow


	5. authors note

Hello all readers. I just wanted to take the time to say thank you all for the positive reviews and adding me your favorite authors and our following the story. I promise I'll try not to disappoint you guys. The story starts off slow but I promise it will be starting to climb and you will love it. Thanks again….And ill try to have the next chapter posted this week.

BUNNIYE3


	6. authors note and thanks

My fellow readers and those who want more. I'm truly sorry I haven't been updating these past few months, I didn't abandon my story and the next chapter should be out hopefully within the next two weeks. Thank you so much for the great reviews and a special thanks to those who added our story to their favorites. For those who asked for more, I promise there is a lot more to come. I'm setting a schedule that allows me to update more. I know I'm babbling right now, but I want everyone to know we appreciate your review and patience. Thank you again.

Inuyashabunny91 3


	7. Bumpin'

Helllloooo! So sorry you guys had to wait so long but here is that next chapter you guys asked for. Hope you like it!

**Last time:**

"You just won't give me a break huh Kikyo?"

'Kikyo?'

~~~~~~_AND NOW_~~~~

"Well? What do you want now?" He demanded impatiently, golden orbs showing his irritation.

Kagome sat there silent for a moment her mind trying to process the correct response to this situation...

"Dammit Kikyo, I'm not helping you up if that's what ya waitin' for! It's your own damn fault for pulling this 'accidental bump' stunt", He snapped at her.

However, thanks to hearing that name 'Kikyo' again Kagome finally found her voice to respond.

"Wait a minute I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!", scrabbling to her feet she continued, "Say it with me now", gesturing towards he self she enunciated her name

slowly, "Ka-Go-Me. And I wasnt trying to bump into you on purpose!" Kagome insisted thinking to herself 'what a bad first impression! I meet a hottie and he

thinks I'm someone else...wait maybe he's a retard? Aw crap please don't be!'

Said Hottie merely stared at her. Absorbing her actions and her words with an unreadable expression. When she finished talking he suddenly stepped forward,

invading her personal space and bent down some to sniff just below her ear. Kagome froze up. Unsure of what to do or how to react. After a brief quick sniff he

straightened back up and looked at her without the irritation. "Well I'll be damned. You don't smell like a slut. My mistake", and with that he walked past her

towards another corridor. Presumably to his class.

Kagome stood there in the half empty corridor flustered. Her only thought being, "What just happened?" Not knowing what else to do Kagome looked around

to find someone who looked approachable so that she could have them direct her to her next class. Spotting someone who didn't look like they'd eat her first

and ask questions later she made to go towards them but someone grabbed her by the elbow.

Looking over her shoulder she spotted Sango was the face attached to the hand.

"You deserter! Where'd you go!"

"I was just over there", thumb pointing to some lockers down the hall, "I told you to wait. Not my fault you were in lala land" Sango responded.

"I was in no such place!"

"Sure you weren't. Come on lets get to class before we're late", Sango said smirking before running down a side corridor and forcefully dragging Kagome

behind her. They made it to Trigonometry class just a mere second before the tardy bell rang. Which didn't even really matter since the teacher wasn't there

yet. Looking around the classroom Kagome mindlessly followed Sango to the seats she was leading them to over on the other side of the class, by the

windows.

"Hey airhead?! What are doing? Sit already!" Sango laughed.

Blushing, Kagome quickly sat next to Sango on the left hand side while replying "Look who's talking? Miss DumDum."

"Hey those are some good suckers and you know it." Now smiling at each other over this running joke they've had since last Saturday Kagome replied while

trying to fake a snobby tone, "What I know is that Blow Pops are far better in both flavor and size than your puny lil dumdums."

"I've got a Blow Pop you'd just love then", a masculine voice interrupted their joking.

Sango merely rolled her eyes while Kagome jumped in slight shock before both looked behind them to see a guy their age.

He had short dark hair, one piercing in one ear and two in the other, normal blue jeans, and a fitting black t-shirt that had three vertical purple strips on one

side, and a pair of pretty amethyst eyes.

Seeing that he now had both of their attention he continued to say, "It's bigger than any you've had before. I can almost guarantee it." With a pleasant smile

on his face.

With an exasperating sigh Sango said, "Miroku, I swear if you say one more indecent thing. Just one more! I'm going to tape your mouth shut. And

just so you know..." giving him a leveled look that promised pain, "I remembered my duct tape today."

Paling slightly but barely noticeable, Miroku gave a nervous chuckle.

"You misunderstand my intentions! I really do have Blow Pops. There those rare super jumbo sized ones. Honest!" Miroku explained.

"Mmm-hm", Sango looked unconvinced. "Why don't we discuss something else? Such as your new friend! Will you introduce us?"

"Miroku this is Kagome Higurashi, new student who I determined to be ranked awesome. And Kagome this is Miroku Houshi. Old friend, pervert, corrupted monk

in training, womanizer, and idiot." Sango said casually with a straight face.

"You forgot "your future husband", Miroku said gently yet firmly. "Oh yeah and my future-NO your not!" Sango flushed.

"Well a man can dream. So Kagome", Miroku focused his attention on her, "pretty name for a pretty girl. Tell me gorgeous", grabbing one of her hands in a

gentle hold "are you single? I would love to take you on a date" he said giving her his charming smile.

Kagome who had previously been amused at Miroku and Sango was now feeling thrown off by the sudden come-on along with her face turning pink just stared

at him with wide eyes.

"You shameless flirt!" Sango yelled in anger.

Quickly, she got up from her seat and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt and forcibly yanked him away from Kagome.

"Honestly don't you have ANY self control! She's still new here! You could at least wait a week before traumatizing her with your forwardness", Sango hissed at

him. Miroku merely grinned at her and she suddenly found herself in a hug.

"My dear Sango, there's no need to be jealous", then lowering his voice to a near whisper he said, "and as much as I enjoy you man handling me, it'd probably

be best if we saved the foreplay for private locations instead of the classroom".

Sango couldn't believe what he was saying to her. And then she was SO sure she could hear that...smugness in his voice, she could practically feel it radiate off

of him! And it was really starting to piss her off. Shoving him away from her, she raised a fist to strike him hard and fast but just as she swung her arm at him it

stopped.

Confused for a moment she looked at her arm to see a familiar clawed hand wrapped around her elbow.

"Bad move. Teacher just walked in so unless you wanna get expelled you need to calm yo tits, and sit down", said a calm masculine voice.

Kagome sat there feeling relief that someone had stopped Sango from getting in trouble for hitting Miroku since she herself hadn't been too sure if it was all for

play or for real. Or how to stop them for that matter, she's witnessed Sango's scary hulk strength. So caught up in her relief she didn't realize just _who_ had

stopped Sango's fist of destruction.

"Dammit, Inuyasha! Fine", Sango muttered before plopping down into her seat.

"Alright class sorry I'm late I had to watch over another class for a bit. You can take your seats now".

**Author's note:**

Just thought I'd let you all know that this chapter was brought to you by SilentSnowLeopardNinja...which is me. Right now. :P

I'm gonna be going over the previous chapter's and fixing any grammar errors I see so don't be alarmed if it shows that a chap. was updated or whatever cuz it's still the same, nothing extra. Y'kno if you've already read it I mean.

Don't be shy about leaving a review. Positive feedbacks are always welcomed plus it'd help to know how are writing styles are being received together like this.

For those who asked I hope this has assured you that we do intend to continue and eventually (hopefully) finish this story. And to FireCat and SnowWhite I hope this chap. was more of the length you were looking for. Thanks for reading! And I'll post the next chap when I finish it.


	8. goofing off and a Yura?

Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Miroku by the elbow and dragged him away from Sango closer to the other side of the classroom. Once they were both seated Inuyasha muttered to Miroku,

"You need to give it a rest. She's really going to hurt ya if you keep it up "

. "Nonsense. Her concussion inducing slaps and organ damaging punches are filled with love for me. I'm sure of it", Miroku said quietly yet cheerfully. Giving him a sideways look Inuyasha merely thought,** 'I got to remember to take him to a doctor one of these days'.**  
"Alright class now I don't know if you noticed but we have a new student with us today. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to Trigonometry I am Mrs. Amanei. If you would please stand up and introduce yourself to the class", Said the teacher.

"Kagome stood up as asked, "Hi, well I'm the new student. And I wish I had a map of this school to help keep me from getting lost."

"You still on about that? I wasn't even that far away!" Sango said in exasperation.

"You still left me! I had no idea where you went or where to go!", Kagome shot back.

"Whatever chick", Sango rolled her eyes.

Some of the other students laughed quietly at them as the teacher told Sango to hush and permitted Kagome to sit down. Nothing of much interest happened during class, they had a review of things they'd been learning for Kagome's benefit, some kid in the first row actually fell asleep during the lecture. A few guys in the class kept hitting on me trying to get my number it was a pathetic sight. A few girls tried to make nice by having nice short conversations with me. Just the usual cute shoes, I like your outfit, where are you from type of bull.

(an anything in **bold** means thinking)

**Inuyasha however, unknown to anyone else was actually looking over towards Kagome as well. Wondering if he would ever get the chance to speak to her and if he actually should if he did. 'She's actually really pretty now that I get a better look at her. She looks...sweeter than Kikyo, yeah that's it. Smelt better too. I wonder if she's actually some kinda bitch though. Kikyo turned out to be a conniving bitch. Should probably keep my distance from this one. Wouldn't want to have a Kikyo clone to deal with. Dear lord...TWO Kikyo's...the world would surely be doomed for the balance in the world was not meant to handle bitchy-ness of the Kikyo level at a multiple amount. I might just have to kill myself and everyone around me. Should such a thing ever occur. Fangirls I can deal with, haters I can live with, but two Kikyos *he shudders internally* It must NEVER happened.' He peeked one last glance at Kagome, 'EVEEERR!**

**'** By the end of having to look at all those ghastly numbers that up equations it was time for the next class. Yay. Packing away their notebooks and pens Sango and Kagome made their way over to the door which brought them closer to the boys from earlier. Kagome started freaking out slightly when she realized that she didn't realize that the silver haired guy who helped Miroku was the same guy who sniffed her in the hallway earlier. Sango, not realizing Kagome was looking at Inuyasha weirdly, just went up to him and lightly slapped him on the chest playfully while Kagome and Miroku exchanged "Heys". "Dude", she said with a some what peeved look.

He just raised an eyebrow at her, "Problem?"

"Where's my car?"

"Oh that crap? I tried to start it up but it didn't work so I scrapped it", he said with a straight face.

"So you bought me a new one right?"

"Yeah it should be arriving in your fantasies soon." Sango laughed,

"You ass. Oh before I forget this here is my new youngling Kagome! Kagome this is my good friend(he scoffed) Inuyasha.

Don't let his jerkbender skills fool you. He's really a big cuddly puppy", she said with a big grin when Inuyasha glared at her as she grabbed Kagome's shoulder to literally bring her into the conversation. "Cuddly puppies don't rip off the heads of other living beings or feed the intrails to seaguls. And another lackey? Seriously, just how many are you trying to recruit cuz I'm startin to get worried", was his reply. "Enough to take over the world Pinky!"

"I ain't no goddamned Pinky!" Inuyasha yelled causing the passing kids to look their way.

"And anyway you know I made it my personal mission to be the guide through hell for all new students. So be nice and introduce yourself like a gentleman, you need to make a good first impression on her young impressionable mind!" Sango said a tad bit annoyed with his yelling.

"Um...actually we've already met. Sorta", Kagome interjected.

"Really? When?" Sango asked confused. Inuyasha just stared at Kagome.

"It was before class started when I got lost. I bumped into him", Kagome said feeling a little embarressed when she remembered how he got all up in her personal bubble.

"Oh riiiight. You're the look-a-like", he said softly a thoughtful look crossed his face briefly.

"Look-a-like?", Sango and Miroku intoned at the same time.

"Yeah I thought she was Kikyo when she first bumped into me. She looks alot like her and even smells a bit similar", he said with a shrug. Miroku and Sango shared a doubtful look. Then the bell rang signaling that the students could leave for their next class. All four walked out together. Sango went to change her books in her locker with Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku following. Once finished Kagome whispered to Sango asking where the restrooms were.

And Sango being a good sensitive friend kindly said: "What are whispering for? You!", she pointed to Miroku, "Stay." He blinked. Then Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and quickly dragged her to the nearest restroom which was in the opposite direction of their class down the hall and to the left. They did the female thing quickly. Y'know taking a piss, washing hands, checking clothes, and reapplying lip gloss before they left and rushed back over to where they left Miroku and Inuyasha by Sango's locker. And to Kagome's surprise they was still there.

"Ok here we go", Sango said as she linked arms with Kagome for no apparent reason and allowed Miroku to hold her other hand since he was holding her books for her (and because she liked it),

"To History class!" She said with enthusiasm raising the hand Miroku was holding forward. And like a couple of goofies Sango and Kagome giggled while Miroku smiled indulgently and Inuyasha followed lost in his own thoughts as they tried to quickly walk to class without tripping over each other and knocking other people down too much.

Kagome P.o.v

Hanging with these clowns is so much fun. We got to our classroom laughing and joking. We are currently standing outside until the bell rings. Sango told me the teacher is always late anyways.

"Kagome." Miroku started. "I don't think you have the honor of asking you a very important question."

"Which is?" I asked skeptically

"Miroku!" Sango and Inuyasha sneered

"Will you do me the highest honor of bearing my child?"

"Miroku you pervert!" Kagome and Sango yelled while slapping him hard leaving twin red handprints on both cheeks.

"I saw that coming, so I think I'm entitled to say I told you so." Inuyasha said

"Did I hear someone say my husband Miroku's name?" another voice said from the doorway.

We all turn to see where the voice was coming from. Leaning against the doorframe was a girl with chin length hair with a red hair bow tied in her hair. She wore a black leather super mini skirt with a leather backless shirt that tied behind her back and across the back. She wore black strappy heels to finish of her outfit.

"Yura we been through this, I'm not your husband nor fiancé or boyfriend."

"Well I had fun walking with you guys but now I'm bout to go. Have fun Miroku." Inuyasha said walking to his own class.

"Hey! Save a seat for Kagome at lunch for me!" Sango yelled at him since he was already down the hall. He merely looked back at her to show he heard as he kept going.

"Yasha a little help here." Miroku yelled as Yura started running her fingers through his hair.

Inuyasha merely just kept walking and turned the corner.

"Sango, Kagome?"

"C'mon Kagome let go to our seat."

"Some friends your all are!"

Yura looked at Kagome as she held onto Miroku walking into class.

**'Hmm-mm. A new girl. Ugh too many split ends.' She thought**

Well here another chappy of Insanoville. Wow1,497 words! I hope you guys continue to leave reviews! We love to read them! So until next time….ttfn…..ta-ta for now


	9. Oh myyyyyyyy

Aright here's chapter 9 hope you all enjoy :D

Yura jumped onto Miroku's desk and crossed her legs after he took a seat and then proceeded to look at Sango and Kagome who stood nearby. She felt

threatened. Not so much by Kagome or Ayame but by Sango. She knew that Miroku has a huge crush on Sango but thankfully the feelings were one sided.

Maybe. She just had to let Kagome know the rules concerning her Miroku, just to be safe. Not that they were really dating, but soon she hoped.

"Oh my. Are you new here?" Yura asked after blatantly staring. "Umm..yeah", Kagome responded.

"Well have you seen her around? No? So I would think someone as stupid as you would know she is new. You damn halfwit", Sango exclaimed.

"Oh my, oh me. The only halfwit I see is a no style bitch with split ends", Yura replied as she flicked some of Sango's hair. "I see you still haven't cared for it properly. Just look at all those awful split ends."

"Yura, I've told you to NEVER touch my hair again. It creeps me out. And second, whatever voodoo ritual you do for your hair I'm not doing. End of story", Sango said sternly.

_**Ring Ring Ding Ring Ding**_

Most conversation died down as the teacher walked into the class just as the bell finished ringing.

Looking around he saw that nearly everyone was there, "Ok that was the bell. Everyone to their seats. Except for ah...Ms. Higurashi. Please stand up here in front of the class with me."

Kagome placed her bag down in the seat she was about to take and made her way over to the teacher as everyone else sat down.

"Welcome to Shikon High Miss Higurashi I hope you enjoy your time here as a student. I am your history teacher Mr. Flee but most students just call me Myoga (A/N Myoga the flea :D). You may call me Mr. Myoga if it makes you feel more comfortable." Kagome nodded her head in understanding. "Now in this class we have assigned seats. I would like for you to sit in front of Yura Hari (Yura of the Hair XD I just switched the 'i' & 'r') which means Miss Hari that you will have to move down a seat and Mr. Houshi you will have to move over into the row to the left".

"What?!" Yura exclaimed, only to be ignored.

"At the empty desk between Miss Wolfe and Miss Taijiya"

"No!" Yura muttered angrily rather loudly but was yet again ignored.

"...Miss Taijiya shouldn't you be in another class right now?", Myoga continued.

"Not really."

"Does Totosai know your in here?"

"Well...no. But he's cool with it. This isn't the first time I've sat in your class instead of his", Sango shrugged.

Myoga gave a long sigh, "Yes I know. But call his extension on the school phone over here just so he knows."

"Yeah yeah. You know I'm actually in here today for official business", Sango said as she got up and made her way over the teachers desk at a relaxed pace.

"What business is that? We are not discussing the origin of demon blood forged weapons today", Myoga stated.

"I know. I'm here as a personal guide and beacon of comfort to my lil guppy friend you have up there."

"Well in that case you can take a seat and NOT disrupt my class. Think you can do that?"

"Myoga I'm hurt! I have always been a model student figure in your class", Sango smiled pleasantly before picking up the phone to call her actual scheduled teacher.

While Sango was on the classroom phone Yura began to seethe in her seat.** 'Oh my, this just isn't fair! How am I supposed to tempt my bunny bear back to **

**me if he no longer sits behind me? Oh me this just won't do. Not at all'**, Yura thought to herself distraught over this new obstacle,** 'it's all this new girls' **

**fault. If she never came bunny bear wouldn't have moved seats and I'd be getting him to molest me about now! Oh me...did i really just think that? **

**Heeheehee, I'm such a naughty girl. But that's why bunny bear luuuuvs me. I just need a new plan to remind him of that. But in the mean time I suppose **

**I should offer the new girl a hello. She might_ just _be passable enough to be in our group and be somewhat useful. Since she's not _completely_ unfortunate **

**looking. The tramp.'**

Adjusting her shirt to smooth out any wrinkles Yura leaned forward in her seat and delicately cleared her throat, "Excuse me? New girl?"

Hearing a sweet girly voice near the back of her head Kagome startled slightly before turning around in her seat with a curious face.

"Hiiii there! My name's Yura. Forgive me I couldn't remember your name", she continued in that same sweet tone.

Kagome blinked still momentarily stunned by just how...how incredibly _girly_ this...female's voice was. **'No Kagome bad. It's not nice to judge based on clothes.'**

"It's fine. Back home I would forget any new kids name unless I hung out with them often. In fact I forgot some of my classmates names who sat in the same class as me for the whole year!"** 'Dangit girl your babbling, stop it!'** "I'm Kagome", she smiled nervously as she brushed her hair out of her face.

Both were momentarily distracted when Myoga announced that he needed to step out for a moment because he forgot a folder he needed. With one warning

to them all to "behave" he left the class, the door closing with a soft click. At the count of 5...everyone began to have their own conversations with their fellow

friends, munch on some candy, or read manga. Yura gave a small grin, "A pleasure to meet you Kagome. Oh my, such long thick hair. Is it all natural?"

"Oh, umyeah. I don't like weaves on myself."

"Oh me, Really? May I touch it?" But before Kagome could give an answer Yura was already touching and stroking some of her hair.

"Oh my, oh me what soft hair you have...", Yura said as she apparently examined Kagome's hair.

"Um...thanks?", Kagome said feeling a little awkward with a strange person touching her hair so she leaned away from Yura and moved her hair out of the girl's reach.

"It's just a shame that you have so many split ends, tsk tsk. Someone's not properly caring for their hair", said Yura. Her girly voice taking on a demeaning

quality. "Excuse me?! Who are you to tell me I'm not properly taking care of my hair?" Kagome demanded hotly.

"Oh my oh me, it seems to be that someone has a rather bad temper. How unlady-like", Yura said internally taking pleasure in how quickly she riled Kagome up.

**'Jebus her voice is getting really annoying'**, Kagome thought.

"Oh me, you shouldn't make such a face Kagome. You'll get wrinkles. Then you'll be even less attractive."

**'Did this bitch just?'**, Kagome thought in surprise.

"And we wouldn't want that would we dear? Oh my, you simply must look your best if we are ever to be good friends", Yura said confidently.

"Shut. UP over there! Can't you see I'm on the phone?! How am I supposed to hear when your stupid voice is giving me an ear tumor Yura?! GAAAWD", Sango

said loudly from the front of the class causing some students to smile, Kagome to smirk, and Ayame to laugh.

Turning back around she put the phone back to her ear and the other students could hear her mutter,"Hello? I'm back Master Totosai, could you please repeat what you said?", into it with a pleasant voice.

Yura frown and glared up towards Sango. Ayame seeing this leans over towards the two and says "Oh my, are those wrinkles on your face? That just won't do.

You could end up looking even more like a haggered whore if you continue", in a squeaky high voice that was obviously meant to mock Yura. Kagome let loose

a new round of giggles at this but tried to stop since she didn't want to get in trouble with the teacher. Hey she's the new student, she doesn't know how chill

Myoga sensei is yet. Oh wait never mind. He's not back yet. Yura's angry glare gets directed from Sango, who had just hung up the phone, to Ayame who was

looking at her with a calm face. Opening her mouth Yura went to say something vicious and hurtful about Ayame's hair and clothes but was interrupted by

Sango who had appeared behind Kagome.

"Oh me, is that a slut sitting in my seat? Why...this just won't do", Sango said softly in a high pitched voice to further mock Yura.

"Oh my oh me, it's just not nice to make fun of how someone talks. Besides I'm afraid you're mistaken. This seat is assigned to me which means if you were to

attempt to sit in it you may very well break it", Yura said in an angry tone. Ayame scoffed. And Sango merely said "Oh really? Excuse me, Myoga?", Sango spoke

louder to be heard, "Yura seems to be confused, could you please tell her that I am supposed to take this seat behind Kagome?" "Hm?" Myoga, who had

conveniently returned just seconds ago, hummed distracted as he sorted through his papers. "Oh yes, yes. Yura be a dear and move to a different seat. Sango

is Ms. Higurashi's designated school guide."

Upset at first Yura thought about throwing a hissy fit. The seat didn't matter, it was the principle! She did NOT like having to move for such a lowly homely girl

as Sango. She wasn't even IN this class so why should she move?** 'Designated guide my ass!'** But before she could get worked up enough a realization struck

her.** 'I could take the empty seat by Miroku...I can still get my chance to seduce my bunny bear!'** And as this thought crossed her mind a wicked gleam came

to her eye and she glanced at Miroku as she stood after picking up her things. Miroku happened to see this gleam having been watching Sango's interaction

with the other and adopted an alarmed look. Turning to Ayame he waved frantically to get her attention, Ayame gave him a questioning look.

"Help me! Please, pleeeaaase sit by me", he whispered.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want Yura sitting any closer to me than necessary", he whispered pleadingly.

"Oh yeah. Pfft totes. Hang on", Ayame shoved her stuff back into her bag and literally just did one skip before she sat down in the empty seat in front of

Miroku. "Oh thank you. You have no idea of the relief you've just bestowed upon me", he said with a relived sigh.

"Oh, you exaggerate too much. Silly Monk", Ayame giggled.

"Oh my, I believe that's my Monk you are calling silly", Yura said.

She was standing next to Ayame having already allowed Sango to take the seat. Miroku pointedly looked away, deciding to play the oblivious coward while

Ayame raised an eyebrow at the hair demon. "Yura why don't you go sit down before Miro finds you even less attractive", She all but ordered. Yura flushed in

both anger at the familiar nickname towards her bunny bear and the awful thought of not being attractive to Miroku. And so did the only thing she could think

of at the moment. Turned her nose up with a "Hmph!" and went to sit in the seat previously occupied by Ayame. Simultaneously Sango and Ayame glanced at

each other before sharing a grin and then focused on Myoga who was in middle of reading a quote from the text book. Once done Myoga addressed the class

but mostly Kagome, "We are going to do a little review for you so please take note. I always do surprise pop quizzes and the material will be on the final later

on in the year." Kagome just nodded and got prepared to write.

Class now over with and three nice lengthy chapters to read as homework Kagome was now standing in front of the class vaguely near the door just as

everyone else. Miroku, Sango, and Ayame were near her speaking about how interesting or boring it may be to read about how the first known magical

priestess came to have powers(NOT Midoriko) then the topic quickly switched to Miroku and Ayame being happy to have Sango in the class again.

"Hey that reminds me. You have a different class right? And I thought you said you had something different than trig? Were you gonna change classes?", Kagome asked.

"Er...yeah see about that I skipped my weapons making class to be with you in trig ," Sango said with a sheepish look.

"But...but why?! I don't want you to get in trouble!" Kagome said worriedly.

"Hey it's no big whoop. Totosai is real cool with me skipping class cuz I'm always so far ahead. I'm one of his favorite students so he always lets things slide with me. "

"But what class are you missing now though? THAT teacher can't be as cool as your other one", Kagome asked.

"Actually yeah, since its the same teacher he is."

"Wait, whaa-", Kagome said confused.

"My weapons making class lasts as long as two normal classes here."

"Oh."

"Yeah it can get boring sometimes. That's why I tend to sit in other classes sometimes to switch it up. Stimulate my brain and crap. But I can't do that all the time though. I try not to skip my class no more than 3 times a month", Sango admitted.

"Oh my, you are such a filthy grease monkey. It's a wonder how any guy could like you with those...man hands of yours", Yura butted in.

Then looking to Kagome, "Well before you meet Kikyo, I should lay down some of my rules. When it comes to guys I don't care who you date but _my_ Miroku is off limits."

"As flattering as that sounds to be your boyfriend Yura, we're just not dating...ever. Besides my heart belongs to the wonderful Sango", Miroku said grabbing

Kagome's hand.

"Can it Miroku", Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"And I'll be taking my hand back thank you! In case you didn't realize I'm not Sango", Kagome said taking her hand back quickly.** 'Talk about awkward'**, she

thought. "Ahem", Yura said delicately to grab back the attention. And succeeded.

"Listen. If your even a_ teeny_ bit smart you'll make the right choice and accept my kind offer of friendship. Instead of hanging around these...**wannabe's**. It's the only way for you to become a somebody", Yura said blinking her eyes innocently at Kagome.

And with her voice and expression one may just believe she was a sweet thing who did no wrong...however the too small and revealing clothes completely

ruined the illusion. And as if she timed the whole thing she turned in a remarkably girly way and strolled out the door with one of the drooling boys opening it

for her just as the bell rang.


End file.
